iCarve Pumpkins
by pinkworlds
Summary: Here's a small seddie oneshot to celebrate Halloween!:D   i hope you all enjoy!


**Here's a small one shot to celebrate Halloween with seddie! ;D Please enjoy, I hope you like it! Don't forget to review, thanks! Happy Halloween! (ps. I don't own iCarly) **

Sam Puckett sighed as she was pulling her hair back, wanting to smirk and grin from ear to ear, mostly because she could see that Freddie Benson-her ex boyfriend-would stare at her from the corner of her eye, thinking that she couldn't see. But she noticed it right away, and just for the fun of it, she had removed her button yellow plaid shirt and was now on her spaghetti tank gray tank top.

And now, she was moving her hair from her neck and give him some temptation-that her job, to tease him. She knew that that nub loved her neck; he confessed it when they were dating while he'll harass it with his unbelievable soft gentle lips. What she would give to feel them against her skin once again.

She kept her view on the screen of the TV as Freddie was sitting next to her while Carly was in the counter, checking Wendy's blog about the Halloween party that was supposed to simultaneously as the iCarly web show.

It's Halloween and the trio had planned on doing the show, something better than last year when they went to the suppose haunted apartment-which not was so haunted after all. They did get a lot of viewers that day and good feedback; so they're hoping that this Halloween it could get better.

But with Wendy having the party at the same time as the show, it'll probably get fewer viewers from their classmates percentage since they'll most likely be at the party. Damn those teenage kids and the urge to party. Carly asked for her to change the timing, like after the show, that way they could go, and she said maybe. At the moment she was messaging Wendy who was getting her house ready.

So Sam and Freddie waited 'patiently' watching the recent episode of 'Girly Cow' with a bowl of Candy the blonde had sneaked from Spencer-he'd been scared since last year when he had the 'incident', and wanted to be extra prepared this year. So he bought like ten time candy than regular, 'just in case'.

She un-wrapped the Jolly Rancher, held the neon-colored candy on her finger and placed it on her mouth, sucking the sour flavor with a smile with her neck still revealed for the brunette to place his view on. She loved it-him, especially tormenting him as much as possible; just not to keep the awkward alive since they aren't a couple, what a sad thing.

At that moment when commercials came on, Sam muted the TV and turned to Carly snickering silently at how Freddie automatically turned with his 'I wasn't doing anything wrong' flushed face. She smiled when he wasn't looking her way and at Carly, "So, what happened?" The blonde asked and tilted her way on the couch to face her best friend(s).

Shay exhaled a breath and whirled on the stool to face them, "She said okay," she grumbled.

"And you don't seem happy," Freddie pointed out and Carly cornered her lips and narrowed her eyes, "She said I have to help her decorate, since she having a little trouble at the moment." She informed and closed her account as she jumped off the stool, "C'mon guys," she said and walked to her door as she grabbed her jacket.

"We have to go to?" Sam asked, apparently feeling like it wasn't fair-knowing Sam you would expect that she would inquire that since she hated working. Carly made her 'really' face and answered in her 'duh' tone, "Well, yeah. Right Freddie?"

They both turned to the nub who widen his eyes at both of them, and when he looked down at his blonde ex-girlfriend-who pulled her hair back with pointed eyebrows, "I-I.. Y-Ye...N-"

"Ah!" They were interrupted by a yelling Spencer as he held his pear phone on his hand while running across the room to the kitchen toward the fridge and opened it, taking some apple juice and pouring it on a cup then rushing to the small drawers and taking a straw out placing it in the cup. And that scene made all three teens snicker at his actions with smile, "What's the matter?" Carly asked and stepped to the counter, leaning on it as both Sam and Sam followed her.

The older brunette leaped while sucking on the straw and looked at his little sister, Carly, and her two best friends. After seconds of drinking, he stopped and exhaled a tense drink, "I have to finish a sculpture by the next three hours, but I haven't bought any pumpkins to carve into funny jack o lanterns and make the Halloween spirit more Halloween_ie_!"

They chuckled as Carly shook her head at her older brothers' 'child_ness_', "Sorry, can't help you that one. We're going to go help Wendy deco-"

"Actually," Sam interrupted with a smirk as she slowly walked around the counter until being across Freddie and Carly, "I could do it for you," She smiled, "just give me the money." Freddie snorted, "You won't do it, you'll go the store with the money, see ham and buy that instead."

Sam raised her eyebrows and gave him a deadpan glare, but then smirked, "Okay then," she looked at him, "come with me." Spencer then sprint toward them and slammed his hands with the cup on the counters' surface, "Yeah! Go with her!" He pleads, since he really wanted those pumpkins, and really needed to finish the sculpture.

"Wait, who's coming with me to Wendy's?" Carly inquired and pouted looking at all three who started with a 'not-so-happy-with-that-idea' expression. She sighed, and her blonde best friend smiled, "We'll catch up as soon as we get them and drop them off here to Spencer." She suggested.

Carly nodded, "Okay, I guess." They all smiled at one another at the idea and with that Spencer ran to his bedroom and finished the sculpture that he needed to finish and the trio walked to the door to exit the apartment as Sam and Freddie grabbed their jackets and walked out.

They reached the lobby and walked out ignoring Lwebert complain about who knows what, Freddie and Sam going opposite directions from Carly toward bus routes. "Text me," Carly said as they twirled to her and nodded, then whirled back forward once more and made their way to the bus.

.

"What about this one?" Freddie asked and picked up a tall squash-like, it's color a little light than natural and Sam snorted, "That looks like that lady in apartment 8F," she ridiculed as Freddie rolled his eyes and placed it back down as the blonde picked up one-perfectly shaped, orange, pumpkin, and smirked, "This one."

Freddie looked at it and smiled, admitting that it was a really good pumpkin, "Okay, c'mon Puckett."

"Wait," she said and at that moment handed it to him as he looked at it, expecting that-not minding-as Sam sighed and walked around the small aisle of other funny jack o lanterns, "Let's buy another one."

"Another one?" He asked with a pointed brow as she smiled, "Yeah; one's just too boring, he want another one." She smiled and looked at him, convincing him as he still held the pumpkin while he searched for another 'perfect-like' pumpkin with Sam.

"Look at this one," Sam smiled and picked it up, small and round with a really bright orange color. She showed it to Freddie as she observed it, as she twirled it in her hands, "I like this one."

Freddie sighed and got closer, getting tired of holding the heavy vegetable and watched the pumpkin the blonde was carrying, "Yeah," he agree when prying the orange item, "I guess it's cute." He smiled as she nodded, "short and small," he said looking at the pumpkin, "sweet with gorgeous eyes." He looked up and almost chuckled at the part that she was almost blushing, but he couldn't really tell.

And how she stared into his eyes made him wonder if she missed him the way he misses her; her lips quivering, and it hit him, '_does she want to hit me_?' And he slowly 'tried' to follow along as he fluttered his eyelashes, and just as he kept them close, "Pumpkins don't have eyes."

That made his eyes open, and noticed that he was way too close to her face and she didn't even look nervous or anxious, at least from the dull expression she was giving with her curved lips.

"What?"

"You said, 'gorgeous eyes'."

"Oh," Freddie murmured and looked down at the pumpkin. Sam laughed and pinched his cheek, "Aw, Freddalie, you meant me?" She ridiculed and smiled, "That's sweet." And with that she stepped back and dropped the pumpkin searching for a new one, "Sam!"

"What?" She asked and turned to him as she held yet another pumpkin, "Don't drop it!" He said and she rolled her eyes and with the one she was carrying they walked off.

After choosing another one, they went to the cashier, purchased them, and walked out holding them we they were wrapped in a plastic bag. It made it heavier if they held them like regular groceries.

Reaching the bus stop they took a seat on the bench exhaling a breath from the tiring of the pumpkin's weight. They then waiting for the bus, the piercing wind raping her hair, as she once more pulled it back, once more getting Freddie's attention. This time she really didn't mean to, but when feeling his eyes she smiled.

She just really loved his attention, it was only natural. Only reason why they aren't together because, the pressure from everyone around; family (Freddie's mom) and friends.

They made small talk, about the web show, Wendy's party and how Sam didn't want to go and help around or whatever; and then the bus came. They stepped in and made their way to the Bushwell apartments.

.

"Spencer!" Sam screeched as she banged the door open and swung to her right as she entered with Freddie behind her. "We're home!" She said and walked to the counter placing them next to the monitor as she twirled and leaned on the counter as Freddie took a seat on the stool next to her as they removed their jackets, revealing Sam once more in her tank top.

The older brunette ran out carrying a hot glue gun and paint brushes on the other, "Yay! You're here!" He smiled and ran to them as he dropped everything on the sofa, and ran to them, "Beautiful!"

"Ain't it," Sam smirked and turned to face the pumpkins, "best one they had there."

Spencer smiled and stroked the soft orange surface, "Yeah, they're tender." Both teens narrowed their eyes with smiles, "O..Kay."

"So, how the sculpture going?" Freddie asked as Spencer sighed, "Still half way there, and -" interrupted by a phone call, they stared at Spencer as he pulled his pear phone out as he answered it, "Yellow?"

Freddie looked over at Sam who was observing the pumpkins and he reached to her jacket, with the tip of his fingers rubbing it, as she looked down pushing it away as she went back to Spencer who would nod. Then feeling Freddie's fingers once more, lightly stroking the tip of her blonde curls, and she push them away to the back.

"What? I mean yes, sir." And with that they looked up to see Spencer hang the phone up, "Ah chizz! Golly!"

"What happened?" Sam asked as Freddie stopped pushing Freddie away, and Spencer saw the funny jack o lanterns, "I have an hour less to work on it, so I need to get going! I can't do the pumpkins," he whined and sighed, "Can both of you do it for me?"

"Glad to!" Sam exclaimed-knowing it was better than to go to gossiping-Wendy and hear her chat about whatever while decoration for the party that's going to occur in just a couple of hours. Spencer than smiled, "Thanks!" And with that he ran to his room as Freddie went to the kitchen table extended the folded newspapers and set out the carving knifes and sketching paper.

Sam smirked at him, "You didn't want to go to Wendy's from the start?" She asked and carried one pumpkin and set it on the table, as Freddie snorted, "No, she talk too much." He said and smirked as he went to get the other pumpkin, "Yeah," the blonde clenched her lips as Freddie set the other pumpkin next to hers, "I rather be here with you, carving pumpkins."

She looked up, "Me too. Hey, let's make a game." She suggested and placed the palm of her hand on top of the funny jack o lanterns. He raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Sure. What kind of game?"

"Let's see who makes a better face," She smiled and reached for a carving knife, and he stared at her for a second, "let's make it entertaining." She said and stabbed the top of the pumpkin, "loser dresses up as jester."

"Jester?" He asked with raised eyebrows, "But we don't even have a costume."

"One of my mom's 'friend's'," she said with air quotes, "Works at a costume store, he can hook me up this late." She smirked and started to cut the top, "So what do you say?" She asked and stretched his hand to him.

Freddie just smiled, and as he was about to shake on it, he stopped, "But you're a better artist than me!"

"How do you know that?"

He stared at her, "Trouble Waters Mental Hospital," he said and looked at her who looked down at the pumpkins with the memory gallops at her memory when he pulled her into their third kiss. She wanted to smile at the flashback, but restricted her muscles and looked up, "What about it?"

"You painted some beautiful fingers," he said and Sam chuckled, remembering that. Freddie then moved toward her and stabbed a carving knife himself next to hers, "Why don't we work on them together? Next to each other?" He suggested as she looked up at him with narrowed eyes and a smirk, and then he leaned closer to her, and then she asked, "Are you flirting with me?"

"What?" He said almost hesitating, and stumbled back catching himself with the chair as she snickered at him, "N-no!" She raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Yeah, sure, okay." She said and started to cut the pumpkin more, "Okay then, Benson, let's work on it together."

He wasn't so sure anymore, she was probably going to mock his every move he made. Knowing that they still have feelings for one another, and even if he did try to make a move, she'll find a way to make him get timid when with her.

He started to help her with the cutting, glancing at her every other second as she would really get into the art-just like Spencer. It almost made him want to laugh, not because it was something bad, but because it was something he liked to see. How much passion she had for it, just like when he caught her dancing one Saturday morning when he walked in on her, not knowing she had left Carly's door unlocked as she jammed to her pear pod.

She almost beat him, but at that moment they were dating and all he had to do on those day was make contact with her lips and kiss her and all was forgiven. Now, she'll definitely beat the living chizz out of him.

When pulling the top off, she automatically pushed her hand in at the same time as the nub, and she looked at him when feeling the throbbing beat her chest in such fast velocity. She hadn't honestly had much contact with Freddie since their break up, and just carving pumpkins made their hands touch.

Fingers' tips touching as she looked at him and he returned the stare, not moving and almost lacing the fingers together. Hearing each other's' breath with sparkles in their eyes as he was about to lean, maybe this time he'll get a kiss-since he didn't manage when she interrupted. And she actually locked her eyes shut, and when feeling each other's' breath, "My stuff!" Spencer shouted and ran into the living room only to stop and stare at the ex couple about to kiss.

They stayed paralyzed and opened their eyes and a second later turned to see Spencer with wide eyes, "I-I forgot my... stuff." He said pointing at the items that lay on the cushions. They swallowed and nodded, "Yeah," they said not knowing what to say. And then, Spencer smirked at the, in a hurry grasped his item and hurried out into his bedroom.

Sam shrugged her shoulders and started to pull the seeds out, not even daring to look at the nub who was about to kiss her. It was a shame that Spencer had walked out, maybe they would've kissed.

"Hurry with the seeds," she hissed as he looked down at the pumpkin, and started to pull them out as well. When his hand was out she grabbed for the sharpie and started to draw on it. "What you drawing?" He inquired as she smirked, "The face," she said in her 'duh' tone. He smirked at her and she looked at him, "What?"

He didn't know if to reply or look away-seeing her lips quiver and already being able to feel the soft texture of her perfect lips that he longed for. He smirked and maybe he'd been too long away from her, and going and saying the truth could be good. After many months he really did miss her, more than she could ever imagine.

So he went out and said it, with a perfectly curve sly smile on his lips placed, as he got closer to her, "I really," he stared and she just narrowed her eyes at him, "want to kiss you right now." He confessed and it made her smile and almost squealed at the excitement.

"Oh really," she asked and pulled her hair back with the seedless hand. He nodded with a smirk and slowly placed his hand on her back, pulling her closer, "Yeah." She bit her lip, thinking that she was actually having a turn on excitement because of his husky voice. "Why don't you?"

"Because I'm scared." That wasn't a surprise, with Sam no one ever knew how things were going to end up. Maybe if he did kiss her, she'll slap him. Maybe, she would've kissed back. But for him to actually know, he would have to kiss her and find out. "Well," Sam started and sighed, and leaned back to see Freddie, who was taller than her, "don't be, I don't bite."

He chuckled and lowered his head to her, "Yeah, you do." He said remembering their last make out session in the elevator-the night the break up took place. When she slammed herself against him and bit his lip causing it to bleed; somehow that didn't stop them from almost swallowing one another.

And in seconds, her hand traveled up to his neck feeling the small hairs at the back of his neck, "You still remember?"

"Everything," he smirked and leaned down, making the kiss official, forcing the impact as he pulled her closer as she kept her eyes shut, in seconds her seed-stained hand on his back, staining his back as he pulled her, dragging her to the computer counter pushing her up as she tangled her legs behind his back, kissing back to his harshly contact.

Like trying to suck in all those days, weeks, that went by without having any lip contact. He carried her to the elevator, slamming against the button as they heard the button ding. Sliding the doors open, he rushed inside, sliding on the wall as she kept her kegs laced. Hands running through his silky brown hair, in the position they hadn't been able to be in such a long time.

Making his lips curve when feeling the small pinch of her teeth biting his lower lip, as she heard a small whimper slightly escaped his lips; exciting her to the cause of his moan. Huffing hard as she would push herself against him, and when the door was sliding down, Spencer walked out about to ask something. But instead got distracted when hearing the loud groans and bangs on the elevator doors that were closing right front of him. Seeing Sam and Freddie against each other, the doors shutting he ran to them, freaking out, "No! You guys are too little!" He whined having 'bad' thoughts of what they could end up doing while he banged on the elevator.

**This was just something small-not that small-just for the seddie love. I don't know if it's a little off, but I was watching the series: The Walking Dead with my big bro and daddy! ;D oh yeah, action zombie killing! Hehe! (: I love that show, and got really into it! My dad rented the first season and we bonded!(: anyways, thanks for reading! Please, don't forget to review and five me some feedback!:D Happy Halloween! **


End file.
